Some Pointless Hasen Smut
by Teskosuicide
Summary: Ryou finds himself wrapped up in Kaoru's embrace and not wanting to leave.


It wasn't often that Haseo - Ryou - initiated anything not related to the game. That was fine with him. So long as he was looking at him, acknowledging him, he was happy.

Ryou has in his bed, sleeping on his stomach, breathing loudly through partially opened lips. Kaoru watched him, his bare back against the wall and blankets resting loosely over his lap. How long had it been now?

Ryou had come over earlier that day. His mother had been surprised, but more than welcomed the younger boy into the house. He walked into Kaoru's room and hadn't come out since, having been too tangled up in Kaoru's embrace to even consider it.

Only after Ryou had fallen asleep had Kaoru let him go.

He idly wondered if he would sleep tonight.

The next morning, his answer came - he didn't.

It started with a stare from Ryou, and Kaoru's hard beating rapidly when those eyes opened. He was breathless already, in complete awe. It was similar to what he felt when they met before the gate for the promise ceremony.

Kaoru didn't hesitate as he shifted, somehow managing to move from his spot against the wall to hovering over Ryou.

"I can't hold back," he said, his throat aching with how much he had spoken yesterday. It was worth it. Ryou gave a small chuckle with a quirked brow.

"You've said that before," he replied, his voice thick, but still cracking from sleep. Kaoru licked his lips, letting out a shuddering breath.

"You're shaking."

There was no fear of rejection as Kaoru leaned in to kiss Ryou. He had kissed him many times the previous day, each one initiated by him.

Ryou always returned them.

It never crossed his mind to fear or wonder if Ryou was doing this for his sake. If he was just returning the physical affections that he was showing, and putting up with the affections in text just for his sake. Even if it was just that, Kaoru was happy.

The kiss grew more heated, Kaoru lowering himself carefully to rest comfortably on top of Ryou. Ryou sighed through his nose and Kaoru's racing heart fluttered a bit. Kaoru reached up, his elbows digging into the pillow as his fingers traced through Ryou's dark hair.

There were suddenly arms around him, hands resting on his back. Kaoru was elated. He deepened the kiss, nibbling at Ryou's lips with his own boldly. His feelings really were overflowing. He couldn't hold back any longer. His chest ached as he tightened his fingers in Ryou's hair, a little whimper already escaping him.

He wanted to do more, but couldn't unless he broke the kiss.

After a moment longer, he did so and pulled his hand out of Ryou's hair to sit up. He was straddling his waist. Ryou looked up at him, his cheeks lightly flushed and his lips bruised, but he said nothing. Kaoru wasn't sure if he could talk properly at the moment anyway.

He placed his hands on Ryou's chest, and shuddered at how warm his skin felt. Or maybe it was just at the fact that he could touch him and feel it. Despite it being a full day, he was still giddy over the fact that he could feel Ryou. His hands continued moving, touching what they could, inching further down than they should have.

There was still no fear of rejection, not even as Kaoru's hands stopped, awkwardly positioned over the band of Ryou's shorts. There was a hitch in Ryou's breath and Kaoru looked up at him, concern showing through the desire.

"You're really going to do this, aren't you."

It was more of a statement than a question.

"I would never lie to you about this, Ryou," Kaoru responded, his voice breathy and a little husky.

"Do you even know what you're doing?"

Kaoru shook his head. Ryou sighed, but didn't say anything else. His cheeks had grown noticeably more red, however. He was too flustered to talk about it.

Kaoru didn't need to be experienced to know what he felt and what he wanted Ryou to feel. He also knew Ryou and he knew how Ryou liked to work. He climbed off of the other boy and laid down beside him, resting on his back. He reached over and grabbed Ryou's hand, giving it a slight tug.

"Please, Ryou."

Ryou stared at him for a moment before silently moving, sitting up before climbing over Kaoru just as he had been a few seconds before. Kaoru sighed, his body shuddering with a different sort of feeling at having Ryou looking down at him. Even with his sleep mussed hair, he still looked so…

"This okay?"

"Yes…" Kaoru sighed his response and reached up with his hands to touch once again. Over Ryou's chest they went, feeling everything they could. Down his chest, to his hips hesitating only a moment as Kaoru bit his lip in consideration before they slipped back to grab at the small round bottom they rested on.

"Hey!"

Kaoru giggled, have a small squeeze and let go, only to travel back up and hook into Ryou's shorts. It'd be difficult to tug them off with him sitting down, but he tugged anyway. Ryou wiggled on his lap and it caused Kaoru to stop with his tugging and his breath to hitch and some delightful tingles of pleasure to run through him. He felt things below the belt starting to stir.

Kaoru focused on Ryou's face after that passed, and he was still, unsure of how to react. He was clearly becoming affected by the situation, and Kaoru was a mixture of ecstatic and in awe. He also couldn't help but to stare.

Kaoru tugged at the shorts again. Ryou didn't fight him, his lifted himself awkwardly off of Kaoru's lap, just long enough to pull the shorts down past his half hard cock.

Now he was definitely staring.

Ryou was getting flustered, it seemed. Even having Kaoru staring at him was enough to cause his cock to grow fully erect. Kaoru just watched it with fascination. He certainly was flattered at this sort of attention from Ryou.

There was still no fear of rejection as he reached out and carefully wrapped his hand around Ryou's penis, giving it a light squeeze. It was warm in his hand, soft but stiff and velvety due to the foreskin.

Ryou's breath hitched, and he gave a small shudder at the touch that Kaoru was giving him. It only encouraged the blond man. He, too, was growing aroused, which he was sure Ryou was quite aware of. He continued to stroke Ryou, unsure and clunky with his touches, but he was getting the job done.

Ryou was obviously enjoying what he was doing. He was starting to make some noise. Quiet ones, at least, along with the occasional sharp jerk of his hips that made Kaoru shudder. Fluid was starting to drip onto Kaoru's hand in an oddly semi-steady drip that eventually made Kaoru's job a little bit easier, and a lot more slick.

"E-En… Kaoru, what about your mom?" Ryou asked, his voice thick and his breath rapid.

"What about her?" he responded absently, entirely focused on what he was doing, despite his own breathlessness. Ryou gave another jerk, and then another, causing Kaoru to give a thrust upwards of his own.

He was so sensitive, it almost hurt whenever Ryou pushed into his hand. It felt good, though, and Kaoru moved his hand more, faster against Ryou's cock.

"K-Kaoru," Ryou groaned, his voice quiet but oddly high pitched in a whine. He moved his hips more, pushing harder into Kaoru's hand. Kaoru faltered at the sudden constant wave of pleasure from Ryou's hips, moaning unabashedly. It felt good and Ryou looked so nice like this. He wanted to commit this face he was making to memory. This face that only he could see and no one else.

Kaoru gave a loud, sharp cry at the almost unexpected peak of pleasure that hit his body like a cannon shot, causing him to shudder and jerk. He came down from his meeting with bliss a moment later, eyes fluttering open just in time to see Ryou feverishly reach his own peak.

He stared as hard as he could at Ryou's face and body, watching him intently, despite the grogginess. He ignored the splash of warm fluid that hit his bare stomach. Ryou gave a final shudder and relaxed.

"Gonna fall," he warned in a soft voice before tipping to the side. Kaoru reached out to catch him, smearing Ryou's semen onto his arm in the process. Ryou made a face but settled into the bed.

As they came down, they were quiet, just lying together and catching their breath. Kaoru was surrounded in a bubble of happiness, finally satisfied that he had really shown his feelings. They weren't threatening to overflow anymore.

For now, at least.


End file.
